own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 13
"DNA" |windance = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 52 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = Marina "Electric bass" |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 13, often referred to as OESC #13, is the 13th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest and will take place in Warsaw, Poland. Algeria and Tunisia will be making their débuts at the Own Eurovision Song Contest. Allocations draw The draw to determine, in which positions, the countries from the semifinals will participate and in which semi-final the countries from Big 5 will vote, was revealed on a period of three days, respectively on November 11, 2012 were announced the countries that will perform in the first semi-final, on November 12, 2012 the countries from second semi-final and on November 13, 2012 from the third semi-final. On November 21, 2012 the final line-up was announced. Participation Fifty-two countries have confirmed partipation in the 13th edition, with Algeria and Tunisia debuting, Albania, Armenia, Belarus, Estonia, Faroe Islands, France, Ireland, Latvia and Switzerland returning and Czech Republic, Greenland, Liechtenstein, Morocco, Norway, Portugal, San Marino and Vatican City deciding to withdraw. 'Withdrawal' At first there were supposed to be 53 countries in the contest, but later San Marino was forced to withdraw, Benny Benassi ft Gary Go with their song "Cinema" were selected as the country's representetive. San Marino was part of the Big Five, meaning there were auto-qualified for the final. They were selected to vote in the second semi-final. San Marino's withdraw means that there was only, Big Four and were introduced two wildcards, this is the first time in the history of the contest, that only four countries were alowed to auto-qualify for the final and two countries out of four will battle for a spot in the final. Location }} Warsaw is the capital and largest city of Poland. It is located on the Vistula River, roughly 260 kilometres (160 mi) from the Baltic Sea and 300 kilometres (190 mi) from the Carpathian Mountains. The first fortified settlements on the site of today's Warsaw were Bródno (9th/10th century) and Jazdów (12th/13th century). After Jazdów was raided, a new similar settlement was established on the site of a small fishing village called Warszowa. The Płock prince Bolesław II of Masovia, established this settlement, the modern Warsaw, about 1300. In the beginning of the 14th century it became one of the seats of the Dukes of Masovia, becoming the capital of Masovia in 1413. 14th-century Warsaw's economy rested on crafts and trade. Upon the extinction of the local ducal line, the duchy was reincorporated into the Polish Crown in 1526. This is the first time the contest is hosted in Poland. Confirmed participants 'Semifinalists' 'Semi-final 1' *on 11 November 2012 the final running of the first semi-final was announced. *on 19 November 2012 the seven countries that advanced to the grand final were announced. * (host country) and will vote in this semi-final. Notes : 1. Although the song is completely in English, the title is in Greek. 'Semi-final 2' *on 12 November 2012 the final running of the second semi-final was announced. *on 20 November 2012 the seven countries that advanced to the grand final were announced. * (host country) and will vote in this semi-final. * was disqualified for not voting. 'Semi-final 3' *on 13 November 2012 the final running of the third semi-final was announced. *on 21 November 2012 the seven countries that advanced to the grand final were announced. * (host country) and will vote in this semi-final. * and won the wildcards. 'Wildcard battles' *all the participanting countries are allowed to vote. *for the wildcard places will fight 8th place from each semi final and one country choosen by the host. *on 21 November 2012 the songs that will battle for a spot in the final were announced. *on 22 November 2012 the results were revealed. 'Battle 01' 'Battle 02' 'Grand Final' The twenty-seven finalist are: *The Big 4: (host country), , and . *The top seven countries from the 1st semi-final. *The top seven countries from the 2nd semi-final. *The top seven countries from the 3rd semi-final. *The two wildcards. Returning artists Scoreboards 'Semifinal 01' 'Semifinal 02' 'Semifinal 03' 'Final' '12 points ' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Category:OESC editions